duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Hand
(Tefuda) |Dmwiki= Article }} The Hand is the gameplay zone that consists of the cards that you are holding and have drawn during a game. Details A game of Duel Masters advances by playing cards from your hand. In Duel Masters, each player starts have 5 cards in their hands at the start of the game. The player who goes first in the duel doesn't draw a card. In principle, if you don't use cards with a Draw effect, you can only put one card into your hand each turn. Meanwhile, you will possibly use at least 1 or 2 cards each turn (charge and playing card during the main step). If you do that each turn, you will have lost your hand by the 4th or 5th turn. To avoid that, most decks incorporate cards that allow you to search, draw sources or Mana Acceleration to speed up using powerful cards. In most card games, it is usually expressed that "a player who can control their hand controls the game". You may always look at the cards in your hand, but don't show them to your opponent. However, "Peeking" cards from your opponents such as Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet or Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon force you to show your opponent your hand by the card ability. The latter card can prove disadvantageous due to the ability to reveal your hand face-up being permanent while the creature is in the battle zone. There is no limit to the number of cards you can have in your hand at any given time, so you can have as many cards as draw effects allow you to. However, you should refrain from drawing too much due to the risk of deck-out. The advantage is also lost if hit by Card Discard such as Lost Soul. You still have a hand even if you have no cards in it. For example, if a card tells you to discard your hand and you have no cards in your hand, you can still discard your hand, you just discard 0 cards. *Victorage Outlaw Cosmo Alchemy Kung Fu Horn Blues Cli Byte Hell Shen Gunman Gonbutreasure Friends Cross Robin Michaelan Global, Team Exile ~Katsudon and Friends~ has the ability to influence other the abilities of that other cards in your hand have. Although it isn't explicitly mentioned on the card, when you use the effect of the card that ignores the ability of an exile creature, you need to reveal the card from your hand to your opponent. *The five cards you draw at the start of the game are often referred to as "first hand". *In the flavor text of Water Civilization cards, "knowledge" is sometimes known as "Brain" in the card name. This can be seen as "Brain Serum, Brain Storm and Brain Cyclone" and many others. *Having more cards in your hand than your opponent is known as Hand Advantage. Rulings Related Categories *For cards that allow you to draw extra cards during your turn, see Card Draw. *For cards that allow you to Card Discard from your opponent's hand, see Card Discard. *For cards that allow you to discard from your own hand, see Self Discard. Category:Zone